


维纳斯的爱情 04&05

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 3





	维纳斯的爱情 04&05

04

那一天议论的两个女生也都去了，不过似乎都没有得到李赫宰的满意，沮丧着个脸，眼睛里满是不解和委屈。

“你说他是不是有情感障碍？怎么能脱光了站在他的面前，他还好像是在看一件物品一般的冷冰冰。”短发的女孩说道。

“我们不就爱他这样吗？谁也得不到他的心，除了他自己。”马尾女孩叹了口气。

李东海是下一个进房间的，他深吸了一口气，松了松捏紧的拳头，打开了房门。李赫宰带着金丝框眼睛，翘着腿坐在床尾，双手撑在床上，也不起身，只是用眼神示意李东海走到他的面前。

李东海关上门的那一瞬间，甚至感觉到窒息。他的头发没有精心地打理，稍微有些乱蓬蓬的，额前的刘海微微遮住了眉毛，金丝框眼镜加深了他眼神的距离。冷白的皮肤显得他眼珠更黑，嘴唇更红。突然，他嘴角上扬了一下，  
“愣着干什么？脱呀？”他眉毛微微上挑，笑中带着似乎是他自己也没有注意到的与生俱来的色欲感。

李东海就站在李赫宰的面前，只有一米不到的距离。李赫宰的眼神只是在笑的那一瞬间很快地闪了一下光，随后就又如同寒冰一般等待着自己。李东海有些不自在地脱掉了上衣，却在脱下裤子的时候有了一丝的犹豫。是的，房间有限的空间和眼前带着致命魅力的男人，李东海的欲望就好像是滴入清水的粉红颜料，快速地扩散开，下身不受大脑控制地同欲望一起膨胀。

李东海面色犹豫却快速地看了李赫宰一眼，这人的脸上已经慢慢写上了些许的不耐烦。李东海狠了狠心，不管不顾地把裤子脱下。李赫宰站起来，朝他越走越近，然后就站在他的面前上下打量，像是在冷静地分析一件艺术品。李东海看出了他眼神中的满意，虽然悬着的心终于落地，却还是依旧噗咚噗咚地跳个不停。李赫宰的目光在李东海肿胀的下体停了一秒，随后看向他通红的脸，微微一笑，  
“没什么好害羞的，他们都这样。”

李赫宰指的是之前进来的所有人。是啊，李东海在心里感叹着，看着李赫宰却还能淡然处之的也只有李赫宰本人而已了。

“把衣服穿起来吧。出去告诉后面的人不要等了。明天，你来这个地址找我。”说着李赫宰递给李东海一张手写的地址。

05

李东海一早就到达了李赫宰给的地址，大门虚掩着没有关上，他犹豫了一下，推开门走了进去。走过小花园，就是李赫宰的玻璃花房。李赫宰正坐在花房里的椅子上，整理着桌子上的画笔。花房的地上放了很多的画，应该都是出自李赫宰之手。李东海站在花房门口，敲了敲玻璃门，李赫宰应声回头。

带着一如既往的冷漠，李赫宰很快又转过头整理起自己的东西，只是背着人大声说了句，  
“进来吧。”

没有其他的问候，在李东海走到李赫宰面前的时候，李赫宰只是说了一声，  
“好了，脱衣服吧。”

李东海脱好了衣服，按照李赫宰的要求在花间的灰色绒布上躺下，一手撑着脑袋，一手轻触眼前的鲜花，李东海不知道这是怎样一副绝美的画面。他的肌肉线条流畅而又均匀，因为第一次这样长时间的裸露在别人面前而紧张得有些紧绷。白嫩的肤色在五颜六色的鲜花中更显得纯净。他的眼神中带着些许怯意，些许害羞，些许彷徨还有些许渴望，像是猎人追赶下的小鹿那般湿漉漉的，不知道该望向哪里。他的脸上带着红晕，不亚于四周鲜花的娇怯。他从眉眼透露出的些许不安使得他故作镇定一动不动的模样更为令人怜爱。李东海先是看着墙角处对着的画，静物的，人物的都有。李赫宰的笔触很细腻，每一个细节每一个纹路都被一丝不苟地勾勒出来。他选用的色调并不单一，根据场景的不同，冷暖切换着。李东海欣赏了一圈，发觉他从未画过人体，而自己应该是李赫宰第一次的尝试。

眼神故作游离地绕了一圈，终于忍不住落在了李赫宰身上。李赫宰坐在画架前，画板挡住了他的身体以及半张脸。李赫宰的眼神与以往不同，明亮地闪烁着，仿佛像是有一团火在他的眼底燃烧着。李东海知道那是他创作的热情。倘若有一天，李赫宰用这种神情看向他，不是在他作为他的画中的模特的时候，那该是多么美好。

突然，李赫宰皱了皱眉头站起，走到李东海面前，弯下腰。李赫宰的脸离得不远不近，看着李东海仔细地端详了一下。  
“头稍微低一点下来，看向花，不要看我。”语气中尽是不解风情。

本是一句泼冷水的话语，但李东海不知道怎么的，身体仿佛是不接受控制了一般。或许是因为李赫宰那琢磨不透的眼神，或许是他那张张合合的红唇，或许是他那与身俱来的能征服一切的带着些许压迫却创造出更多吸引力的磁场。总之，李东海用手肘微微撑起身体，仰起头在人还没有离开的那一刻，吻了上去。

时间好像定格在那一刻了，心脏像被触碰了开关，发了疯似的跳动着，不止是李东海的，也是李赫宰的。


End file.
